Bruno Quaker
Bruno Quaker (ブルーノ・クエーカー) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is the one of Alternate L Takion's retainers who was renowned for his strength. He also fights the Jabberwocky’s riots and protect the innocent from corruption. Role in Game Aruto arc During Chapter 4, Bruno only appeared where Aruto and Kiraha tried to lift a box of TV and eventually he lift it with only himself due to intense strength and afterwards he thanks to them and he left. Takion arc Bruno is a man who likes to eat and protect his lord. Serving Takion during the course of the Arcane Dynasty, he follows his master in several of his campaigns. A shining moment in his service is defending Takion at the point. He bravely faces most riots' charge and stops the riot general's advance with his might. Bruno often lives to continue serving the Takion America until the final battle comes. Character Infomation Appearance Bruno is one of the heaviest character and his age of 22 years old. He has a very short black hair and brown eyes. He only wears a black short sleeved shirt (due to his fatness, he shows off his belly), a blue short sleeved jacket which the same length as his short sleeved shirt, a long aqua color long pants and a pair of heavy duty shoes. Personality Bruno is a gentle-hearted giant who is a uniquely jolly man in Arcane Dynasty. He's a gluttonous fellow and often cites being hungry in someway during conversations. Though he seems to possess a childish intellect, his respect for his lord's generosity and wit makes him a loyal subject. In spite of his strength in battle, he actually doesn't like fighting or people being aggressive towards one another. He sees people who oppose his lord as bullies or braggarts who "just can't get along". Quotes *"Okay! Let's go and give it our all!" (selected in Character Select screen) *"... I'll give it a shot!" *"Yoohoo!" *"Like this!" *"This one's gonna hurt!" *"See ya!" *"Fly away!" *"Stomping/Too slow!" (as he performs Stomp Clap) *"KA-POOM!" (as he performs Demolition Smash) *"I'm gonna blow you away!/I'm Unstoppable!" (As he starts Storm Rush Stance) *"Take this!" (As his Storm Rush Stance finished or cancelled) *"BOMBS AWAY~!!!" (as he performs Ring Bombs) *"Urraagghh!! SEIYAAAAH~!!!" (as he performs Maelstrom Howl) *"See you later!" (As he performs Standard Musou Attack) *"I refuse to be beaten!" (As he performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"YOOHOO!! Rolling Rolling!! I'm fainted..." (As he performs Direction Musou Attack) *"Rraaagh!!" (As he performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"There's no safe for you!" (As he performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"The world is shattering!!" (As he performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Earth, give me more strength!" (As he enters Burst Mode) *"Here I come!" (As he starts Burst Attack) *"In your face~!!!" (As he finishes Burst Attack) *"One down, many more to go!" (As he defeats the enemy officer/boss) *"Victory! I'm so happy, I feel like eating!" (Stage clear scene) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Bruno does a multiple five swings followed by a jump and a small AoE ground slam. Only the fifth swing (the upswing) and the ground slam can hit fallen enemies but all attacks can connect if the targets have not hit the ground. , ( ): Bruno throws a bomb towards enemies in front, causing an explosion. When hits, stuns enemies and causes Weaken debuff. Also Bruno has a EX Attack 2; he harms enemies by pole vaulting forward twice before riding on club to apply further damage. The last hit launches foes in the air for a brief moment. , , ( ): Bruno knocks enemies in the air by bringing his hammer up over from the left. Has the highest launch out of all C2 attacks. Followed by a swatting them away with his hammer. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Bruno does a series of overhead smashes. Tapping the button for more overhead smashes. The final smash has Bruno put more emphasis enough to bring himself off the ground, and stuns opponents. Also Bruno has a EX Attack 1; he charges forward, ramming the hammer-head into the opponent's ribs, slams himself into the nearest opponent and slaps them away. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Bruno spins a full circle, swinging the hammer with him to knocking opponents back. It can be repeated three additional times in a combo. , , , , : Bruno smashes the ground with his hammer, creating a massive ground flash from the earth. , , , , , : Bruno does a mighty overhead smash on the ground, creating an earth elemental explosion. Launch all enemies in an AoE. (This input requires Bruno Quaker is Level 15) Direction, : Bruno gathers energy in his right hand and dashes forward with a powerful punch at said direction at the distance of 5 meters. When hits, he brings his hammer back in the opposite direction, launching the opponent. Dash Smash( during dash) Bruno swings his hammer to the right while dashing forward. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Bruno swings once with the hammer. Followed by a punch and/or kick air combo four times and final one slams the airborne enemies to the ground with his hammer. , : Bruno stomps the ground to produce cracks rising from below. Launch all enemies in an AoE. , , : Bruno does a stomp kick to the ground which produce cracks rising from below. Launch all enemies nearby. , , , : After two air combo attacks, he follow up with a overhead smash to the ground. , , , , , After three air combo attacks, he spins a full circle, swinging the hammer with him to spiral launches away from him. , , , , , : After four air combo attacks, he grabs the opponent, then tosses the opponent to the ground. , , , , , , : After five air combo attacks, he leaps into the mid air, then smashes the ground with his hammer, sending rocks into the air from 5 cracks around him. (This input requires Bruno Quaker is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Bruno counterattacks with upper swing. Launches the enemies up in the air. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Bruno rolls backwards before hopping forward and launching a quick overhead swing. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Stomp Clap: Bruno stomps on the ground to pull nearby enemies and slow them down for a few seconds. (This skill is learned from the start of Bruno Quaker’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Demolition Smash: Bruno smashes the ground with his hammer to hit nearby enemies over 10 meter AoE, causing them to forced flinch state and stun them afterward. (This skill requires Bruno Quaker is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Crash Mode: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Bruno stands a ready position. Press and hold the button to pound the earth multiple times. Press the button or the stance is time out, it ends with a charge forward and knock back enemies via spiral knockdown (This skill requires Bruno Quaker is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 10 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Ring Bombs: (chargeable) Bruno slams the ground with his hammer to create shockwaves in front. Additionally, close targets will be directly hit, launches them and get damage as well. However, the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Bruno cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can explodes up to 30m AoE. It is also one of the only few skill attacks that does only 1 hit each of every enemy hit. even charged version (This skill requires Bruno Quaker is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Maelstrom Howl: Bruno gathers and sucks the energy from the surrounding and explodes the energy to deal great damage to the surrounding enemies (This skill requires Bruno Quaker is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Roly Poly) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Bruno rolls forward along the ground and gets up knocks away any nearby enemies with a blast of air when he finishes. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Bruno Quaker’s Level. , (Unbeatable) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Bruno does a body slam from a height, causing immense damage to foes caught within the attack. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Bruno Quaker is level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Spiraling Around) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Bruno swings around in circles with an outstretched hammer; Bruno collapses to the ground as if he was knocked down. Grounded foes are knocked away on each swing via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Bruno Quaker is Level 20. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Rage Spike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Bruno tosses the nearest opponent into the air three times before slamming them down into the ground. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Bruno Quaker is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Explosion Crash) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Roly Poly): Bruno jumps in the air and slams the ground with his hammer to create massive shockwaves in front over 40 meter AoE. Additionally, close targets will be directly hit and get heavy damage and spiral launches away (direct center of impact inflicts massive damage). This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Bruno Quaker is Level 40. It is also one of the only few Level 40 Musou Attacks that does only 1 hit each of every enemy hit. (Critical Atomic Slam) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Explosion Crash): Bruno jumps high into the air and deals a massive powerful shockwave upon slamming back onto the ground. Then causes a huge nuclear like explosion over 50 meters which hits and spiral launches all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Critical Atomic Slam explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Bruno Quaker is Level 50 along with Great Crash. It is also one of the only few Level 50 Musou Attacks that does only 1 hit each of every enemy hit. Burst Attack (Great Crash) (Burst Mode required and instead of Critical Atomic Slam): Bruno gathers energy in his hammer, then he bashes the ground multiple times while leaping. As his Burst Attack continues, Bruno starts bouncing his weapon by punching foes repeatedly for balance before grabbing it back in preparation for a rear slam. The attack ends with a Critical Atomic Slam by jumping and slams the ground with his hammer, then causes a huge nuclear like explosion over 50 meters which hits and spiral launches all enemies into great heights in the sky as they hit. K.Oed enemies from Critical Atomic Slam explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Bruno Quaker is Level 50 along with Critical Atomic Slam. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Due to his immense strength, Bruno Quaker carries around powerful, heavy hammer, which results in stronger attacks that take longer to perform. His main moves involving simple strikes to opposing officers and bosses, although he often uses attacks that pound the ground and knock down all of his surrounding enemies. Also his Musou Attacks are the strongest in the game if used right on a juggled foe, being able to take out much of a general/bosses's health if most of the hits connect on them properly. However, a notable weakness of his happens to be both his slow running speed, and his intellect rating is extremely low. Some of his highly costly Skill Attack like Maelstrom Howl might have insufficiently MP cost required to perform Skill Attacks. To counter this low Intellect rating. The player must increase the MP rate by equipping Accessories with increases MP and INT effect or any Accessories can cut the MP cost of the Skill Attack by half. Another downside of Bruno has a low combo rate; some of his moves are purely damage, but it may difficult to maintain combo chains with Charge moves and Skill Attacks. The only exception is his Direction Musou Attack has a multiple hits and blow the enemies away when his direction musou is over, breaks the combo after 3 seconds. To master of this low combo rate and pure damaging character, the player can spam C3-4 move or C5 move, follow up a Stomp Clap or Demolition Smash respectively before pulling off the Direction Musou Attack for combo finish. Weapons Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game. Trivia *Bruno Quaker is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Bruno personality is loosely similar to Xu Zhu from Dynasty Warriors series. *His role is almost similar to Xu Zhu while serving with Takion. *Bruno movesets are mixed of Xu Zhu and Yoshihiro Shimazu despite using his hammer like Yoshihiro was and the addition with Skill attacks. **His Ultimate Musou Critical Atomic Slam is the same name from the game The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction which accurate the destructive mechanics from the game. ***Also has a nuclear explosion-like when every his musou attacks that slam to the ground are similar effect like the Sacred War Hammer of Lei Lang's effect from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. *Bruno is one and only the heaviest character and has a higher HP rate which is closer to Liddell's HP rate. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters